


A sick Cathy on Anne's watch

by Not_a_healthy_human



Series: random parrlyn One-shots [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne can be a true softie, Cathy is soft, F/F, Fluf, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Cathy gets sickAnne takes care of her (And gets scared)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: random parrlyn One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007544
Kudos: 32





	A sick Cathy on Anne's watch

Cathy parr never dealt well with the cold. She was born and raised on a fairly hot land. So, her cold endurance was not the best. When moving to England, she was never seen without a jumper and a scarf on. It was never weird to see her wearing mittens and sipping on a hot beverage. This was what began her coffee addiction in the first place. With these facts, we can surely deduce she got sick pretty easily, surprise! The writer rarely gets sick(at least not gravely, it's mostly just general allergies), but when she does, she does badly. She also was pretty petty when it came to meds. Cathy drinking her meds would be the equivalent of Cathy being grumpy and mad at the taste. Also, she tended to be rather clingy afterward.

So there they were, she and her college roommate/girlfriend, named Anne Boleyn, both stuck with one another in their room with a sick Cathy and a sleep-deprived Anne. What could go wrong?

"All I'm saying is you really have to take them! These are just pills! You really are being stubborn about this, Cath, and being stubborn is my job!" An angry almost-scream was heard on the normally chill dorm, followed close by a thud signaling the sick girl tripping while trying to escape Anne's wrath. "there you are! I almost thought you crawled out of the window!" Explained an exasperated Anne after finding her roommate half-dead behind her closet (how does she manage to fit in there?). "I don't wanna take those pills! Last time they gave me a headache! I won't die for not taking them!" Said Cathy in her best whiny voice. "You have to. You are almost literally burning! Since when I'm the responsible one for this relationship?" With this, Anne finally managed to make the sick girl take the not so pleasant pills.

Anne was not good at taking care of herself, much less, another breathing-slightly-sick human being. The moment Cathy took her pills, Anne was doomed to take care of her grumpy girlfriend. The first thing Cathy did was, of course, ask for water. Even after downing the whole glass Anne provided to take the forsaken pills, Cath could still taste them in her mouth. So, the logical thing to do was grumble at Anne. She wanted more water. "Babe! I can still taste them! Bring me water!" She asked in the whiny voice she knew the tallest girl couldn't resist... 

It did work. 

"Anneeeeeeeee! I'm saaaaad!" She said after a while. To anyone who didn't know Cathy parr, they would say she was drunk. Anne knew better than that after practically growing up with her (except she had not ever taken care of sick Cathy). So when the future writer said that after a while of Anne working on what she still had of homework, she was thrilled. "And pray tell me, why would you be sad, dear?" Anne said, half-mocking her girlfriend, half-serious about whatever was bothering her. "I'm lonely without you! Is this how you always feel when I'm working?" she quietly muttered. Anne just chuckled softly at the 360-degree change in her girlfriend's manners. 

She loved it when Cathy left herself bring down the walls she built for society. She was always buzzing when the blue-eyed girl would let herself be dorky and clingy in the safety of her green-sleeved arms (Cathy was always rather bad at hiding her obvious love-sick glance though). So, refusing to let go of this cuddle opportunity, she saved her file and made her way to the couch where Cathy was lying. 

The way both of their bodies warmed each other in the surreal atmosphere that had settled onto their apartment was almost magical. Both so close that you could not tell which arm belonged to whom. It was in that peaceful silence in which a quiet cute sneeze was heard. Fun fact, Cathy sneezed like a cat, and she was ever embarrassed by this. In contrast, Anne always thought of this as the most adorable thing her girlfriend could do. "Am I allowed to simp for the cute sneeze you just freed?" Anne laughed despite her girlfriend's whine. Cathy just decided to clamp her hand over the laughing girl's mouth and cuddle even closer by burring her head on the crook of Anne's neck."Simping is my job! Don't try to steal it!" Said Cathy in a rather defensive tone. By now, the soft blue blanket Anne had thrown oven both of them was pretty much extra with how much both of their bodies kept each other warm. 

"D' you know what?" Anne inquired after she finally managed to take Cathy's hand off her mouth. "Yeah?" And with that, Anne started. "well, we met when we were kids, ironically enough we both went to the same high school after I came back from France, we both applied for the same college and, what a coincidence! We were paired as roommates." The dreamy glance the taller girl had was almost as noticeable as Cath's enamored (and a bit fuzzy) look. "I know, I had to patch you up in each of your heely-accidents. I'm curious though, where are you going with this?" Cath said, still sounding a bit drugged. "Well, since we didn't break apart after all of these years. I think- no, I'm sure that when we graduate, I wanna keep it that way, I want to keep being by your side. Have you thought about that before?" Cathy hummed and snuggled close (Was that even possible?). "I do have thought about it, and, I don't think I want to live a life without you in it either." Cathy half-whispered after a while of comfortable silence, her voice giving away how she was slowly drifting into Morpheus's arms. 

A while later, both of them were sound asleep. It didn't last much, Though. Cathy's temperature started to rise at an alarming pace after the meds wore off. Anne woke up after feeling quite warm under Cath's weight. She didn't register what was happening until she saw the cold sweat running down the younger girl's neck. She quickly tried to accommodate her so that she could stand up to go and fetch her a wet towel to try and alleviate the fever. The only thing that stopped her dead in her tracks was when her hand made contact with the future writer's skin. She was having more than a slight fever, and her brow twisted uncomfortably in evident pain. "Cath, love, wake up! We have to get you to Lina, she will know how to treat your fever!" a soft groan was heard, and with that, Cathy was conscious and fully aware of the headache that throbbed in her skull now. In a matter of seconds, Anne was already lifting her and instructing she had to hold onto her. Her headache only worsened with every step to Aragon's dorm, and when Anne burst in without knocking, it only made her wish she was still unconscious. 

"Boloser? How many times do I have to tell your pretty little mind to knock before-" She suddenly stopped when she saw the state her best friend was in. "Lay her on my bed and bring some wet towels. I will keep an eye on her." Wasting no time, Anne did as she was told. Meanwhile, Lina tried to decipher what pill would work best on Cathy. After finding the set that she knew worked with the sick girl, she made her way to prepare one cup of steaming tea. She knew how to take care of a sick Cathy. How could she not? She was the one who had to live with Cathy just after moving to London.

When she went to her room, she found the shorter girl already teetering on the edge of sleep. Anne, in contrast, was wide awake and ready to take her girlfriend to the ER if necessary. They must not like each other's guts, but the one thing both older girls had in common was their love for Catherine Parr. "Nena, please take this real quick and then you can go and sleep all you want." Lina gently tilted Cathy's face so that she was able to swallow the pill without choking on the tea she was using to drink it. Once she was finally settled and warm enough to keep her from getting sicker and cold enough to keep her fever down, Cath finally was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. 

Lina was already used to Cathy scaring her like this. On the other hand, Anne was far from used to this. Given this, Anne was a nervous wreck by the time Cath went to sleep. Lina even added some Temazepam (Sleep drugs) to the tea she gave her to get the restless girl to sleep. Just as Lina had predicted, Cathy was back in her 100% the next morning. And of course, she remembered rather embarrassed how she had acted just a day prior. "So, are you gonna thank me for curing your sick ass or not?" Lina huffed out while suppressing a chuckle. "Thanks. Also, thank you so much for making fun of me!" Cathy was back to being herself. "Y' know? Anne told me you acted even more whipped than normal yesterday! I thought that was not possible!" Lina was now full-on making fun of her friend. "Don't remind me... She already teases me relentlessly, now, she's gonna have the time of her life with reminding me I pulled her away from her homework to cuddle." The two friends started a light conversation before heading to the kitchen in hopes of getting some food. Lina was gonna make sure to remind her of this for the rest of her life.

Anne woke up to the smell of bacon and something else. It was then that she remembered the state that her girlfriend was in. She zoomed out of the couch and into the room where Cathy was supposed to be lying. Big surprise! She was not in there. It was after this that she heard the chuckles that came from the kitchen. "Looking for someone, Bo?" Lina managed to speak after watching the green-eyed girl zoom into her room to find her girlfriend. Anne's face lit up in a crimson tone, now realizing that her girlfriend had seen her. Wait... Her girlfriend was awake! She rushed into Cathy's arms without thinking it much. Gosh, she had been so worried. 

"You're awake!" was the only thing she could muster out while being half awake and still pretty much under whatever Aragon had given her last night. "I am, love." Cathy was glad to have a girlfriend that cared so much for her. They hugged for a while, just enjoying the calm atmosphere. "You scared me, Lil love. I thought I would lose you." Anne said after a while. "It's ok. I'm here now." Cathy whispered gently before gently pecking her girlfriend's lips. Both were forced to separate after a while, but they were just happy to know they still had each other. Who would have thought a cold could be the thing Anne dreaded the most.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote most of this while being sick and high with meds.


End file.
